


Three Times Damian Tried To Steal Jason And One Time Dick Made Sure He Couldn't

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [7]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: For the prompt: Can I ask for a happier mpreg but with Jason as the omega? Even better if Damian gets a little jealous first.





	

One

Ever since Jason and Dick had gotten together, Damian had been running around trying to steal Jason away from Dick. As a newly minted alpha, Damian's instincts were high and nearly uncontrollable. He postured around every alpha he met, he preened in front of every omega, and none more than Jason Todd. 

Damian's infatuation with Jason didn't entirely make sense, since Damian could barely stomach the man on a regular basis, but as soon as he'd presented it was like a switch had been flipped. Dick didn't really care, if he was being honest. He and Jason had been through too much together for him to ever be worried about Jason's loyalties. Damian didn't hold a candle to what they had, and Dick knew it, so he felt no need to be mad at Damian. Jason though? 

Well, it made Jason absolutely furious. 

At the moment Damian was bragging very loudly to Alfred about how he'd saved a bunch of kids the night before, all while Dick and Jason were sitting three feet away eating breakfast. 

"So then I untied the alpha boy and ordered him to help untie the others," Damian said, practically preening. Jason was studiously ignoring him by reading the paper. Dick, on the other hand, was enraptured.

"Oh, Dami, that's incredible," He said. Despite the fact that Dick was a beta, and Damian was an alpha, Dick still felt like it was his job to look after Damian, who was only thirteen. 

"What do you think Todd?" Damian asked, staring holes in the newspaper, which Jason finally put down with a put upon sigh.

"I think it's great Damian," He said blandly, and tried to go back to his newspaper, but Damian put his hand over it and moved closer.

"You do?" Damian asked sultrily. Dick snorted into his coffee, and covered it with a cough. Jason sighed.

"Sure," He said. Damian moved even closer, his lips pursed. Jason flailed back so hard he nearly fell out of his chair. 

"Dammit Damian!" He snapped, and stalked out of the room. 

"Don't worry Dami," Dick said. "I'll go talk to him." He hopped off his bench and trailed after Jason, leaving a very flustered Damian behind.

Two

They were trying to take out Two-Face's men. His goons were running all over Gotham creating havoc on half of the items in the city. Half of buildings destroyed, half of cars covered in paint, half of people's hair shaved off. It was a mess. Red Hood and Robin were fighting a particularly tenacious band of goons by a church when Damian noticed one of them try to sneak up behind Jason. Instead of going to fight the goon, Damian ran and slammed into Jason, shoving him to the ground and out of the way. Jason grunted as he landed on his back on the ground, Damian crouched on top of him.

"What the hell?" Jason snapped. Damian sat on Jason's stomach and grinned. Jason tried awkwardly to shift his hips out of the way.

"Don't worry Red Hood, I saved you," Damian said proudly. Jason rolled his eyes so hard it hurt, not that Damian could actually see it. 

"You didn't save me Robin, you shoved me into the sidewalk." Jason shoved Damian off of him, and stood up in a huff. He stalked off in the direction of the goons, and tased one of them as he went. It made him feel a little bit better. 

Three

Damian had been locked in the dining room for nearly an hour, and frankly Dick was starting to get worried. Before locking himself in the dining room he had spent three hours locked in the kitchen. He'd finally had to unlock to door for Alfred because Alfred threatened to unscrew the hinges and break the door open. Dick stood outside the dining room door and tried to listen through the thick mahogany, but he couldn't really hear much. Just the clattering of plates and soft muttering. 

After a moment Jason walked up beside him and greeted him with a kiss. 

"What's up?" Jason asked. Dick frowned. 

"What do you mean?"

"You asked me to come down here. I was in the middle of a Law and Order marathon Dickie, this better be important." 

Dick's frown depend and he dug around in his pockets, only to find them empty. He put a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Damian took my phone," he muttered. Jason's eyebrows shot to his forehead.

"He did what?" 

At that moment Damian threw open the dining room doors and swept his arm back, gesturing to the candlelit table and slightly burnt quail resting on top of it next to a bouquet of roses.

"Todd," he said. "I have prepared a romantic dinner for the two of us. Join me." 

Jason took one look at all the silverware, the dimmed lighting, the chocolate souffle that looked like it had been popped and deflated and turned right around.

"Nope," he said, and walked right back the way he'd come. 

"Todd!" Damian shouted after him, but Jason just kept walking, muttering "nope" the whole way back to his room.

+One

Dick and Jason had been more lovey-dovey than ever, and it was driving Damian absolutely up the wall. He knew he was better than Dick; he was an alpha for gods sake. He was automatically a better mate for Jason than Dick could ever be. 

He walked past the living room, still fuming at having been brushed off from the date he'd prepared. He stopped when he hear light laughter coming from the living room. He stormed in and saw Jason and Dick practically attacking each other's face's on the couch.

"Grayson! Todd!" He shouted. "I demand you stop at once! What is the meaning of this?" 

They broke apart quickly, Dick with a flustered red face, and Jason with a sigh so profound, Dick's hair actually ruffled in the wind of it. Damian was about to start another rant when Jason thrust something toward him. It was a pregnancy test, and it was positive. Damian swallowed hard. He handed back the test and cleared his throat. 

"Well Grayson, it appears you have won this one. Do not expect me to concede so easily next time," Damian said. Dick looked amused, but nodded politely as Damian turned to leave. Right before Damian was out the door he stopped suddenly. He turned his head slightly, and said in a very terse controlled tone, "Congratulations," then he was out the door and out of sight. 

Dick broke into a ear splitting grin and looked at Jason.

"He said congratulations," he said. 

"He said he'd give up," Jason replied with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
